This invention pertains to the field of technology that deals with the production of precision tweezers and, in particular, it refers to the sector thereof that is devoted to the production of precision tweezers that are made up of a grip and two tines, to whose ends tips are attached that are shaped in such a way as to be able to perform their specific functions.
The idea of attaching tips to a grip makes it possible, as one skilled in the art knows, first to produce the shaped tips with greater precision and accuracy since they are used to form the grip and, secondly, to make the shaped tips out of materials that are different from those used for the grip and that have completely different physical characteristics. It is not uncommon, for example, to encounter cases where a metal grip that has optimum bending strength and elevated fatigue resistance is equipped with shaped tips made of synthetic resin that are attached to the ends of its two tines.
By properly selecting the type of synthetic resin, it is possible to make said tips in a way that is better suited to the kinds of operations that they are intended to perform.
According to the current state of the art, known shaped tips are attached to the ends of the tines by threaded or other means that make it possible to align them accurately with the axes of the tines.
One such attachment method is described in patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,513 of this claim.
Moreover, these methods require positioning operations that are very precise and are therefore quite costly in order to produce such attachment means with the absolute minimum of errors and/or tolerances, but they do not achieve the best possible results in terms of precision owing to the fact that, at times, cumulative errors that are present in the various parts that are to be assembled build up in a set of tweezers.
The inventor of this invention has therefore devised a process that makes it possible to reduce to a minimum the inaccuracies involved in the production of precision tweezers, thereby limiting the costs of the necessary operations.
The inventor has devised a process that is new because, as far as he is aware, said synthetic-resin tips are mated by means of die-casting, covering the two ends of the tips that are inserted into a single mold and are firmly attached thereto.
The object of this invention is a process for making precision tweezers.
Another object of the invention is precision tweezers that can be produced by the process of the invention.
A more detailed description will now be given of a preferred embodiment of the process of the invention, but said example is neither binding nor limiting with regard to other implementations of the process that one skilled in the art could implement based on the teachings of the claimed invention.